1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing device, an information processing method and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been methods for using electronic manuals or the like that are obtained by digitizing manuals illustrating operation methods or the like for various devices.
For example, in the usage of electronic manuals, there have been methods for providing supporting information with high convenience. Specifically, there is a method for performing a similar image search process based on an image feature amount of a part used in a device, to specify a part identifier, extracting supporting information such as help information from the specified part identifier, and providing the supporting information (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4150651).